


Scenes chanced in my AU

by Kittykat_LoverofFandoms



Series: It chapter two AU [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Stanley Uris Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms/pseuds/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms
Summary: Stanley is alive because he is brave, but still cuts up his arm not his wrist because he wants to see his losers one last time his happens just before they open the cookies, they stop the bleeding just as the cookies open.





	Scenes chanced in my AU

**Author's Note:**

> My grown up Babies deserve to live. I do not own anything.

Stan was holding the bloody napkins outside a Chinese restaurant he didn’t really pay much attention to the name, not the thing was wanting to focus on just he find the losers to see them and apologise to them for failing them and to explain that he was right to do this.

Stan was paying attention to the bickering about Richie scaring that kid or the fact he doesn’t write his own act. When Richie walked up to Stan pointing and yelling.

“How about this fucker, walking up to us with an arm all cut up, what was that about all about Uris?”

Stan look down at his left arm he should of cut deeper. Tears began to form in his eyes. Even thought they were confused and mad about that clown being alive when they just only remember IT. They all felt bad for Stan. Bev went up to Stan and places her hand on his shoulder. Stan took a breath and spoke in a quiet voice.

“I couldn’t it face Pennywise again, I didn’t want it to go like this. I was going to do it at home in, in my-“

Stan stop to let out a sob and both him and Beverly spoke the some word.

“Bathtub.” Only the thing was Bev started the word a second before Stan but on-one but Ben noticed. Stanley continued his story.

“Yeah I know stupid, I was thinking about the blood oath and our promises but also what happen in the sewer I was about to do it. Then the strangest thing happen a bird flew in the bathroom and broke a window.”

Stanley voice cracked.

“I heard my wife walking to the bathroom, I realises she would be the one to find me and I could not do that to her, I just couldn’t.”

Stanley looked at the signed “I’m sorry guys.”

He was about to turn around leave when he heard Mikes voice.

“What happen to the bird, Stanny?” 

Stan smiled he hasn’t heard that name since he moved away and trust Mike to worry about animals.

“Oh, the bird was okay? I’m guessing she is okay, she flew away soon as my wife come in the room. Patty found it hilarious by the way. The bird was a turtle dove, then I remembered a saw them a lot that summer and then the turtle at the quarry and all of us being together. I just had to see all of you but I’m sorry I can’t do this.”

Richie agreed, “Yeah no shit I’m going back to the town house and leaving this shithole again”

All the loser nodded apart from Mike. More bickering happened as Stan walk up to Eddie, who was just about to get into his rental car.

“If I remember you right, you have a first aid kit in your luggage.”

Eddie look at the bloody napkins Stan was holding.

“Yes I do and yes you can use it but no you cannot ride in the car, I feel like I’m going to vomit and that arm is one of the reasons.” Eddie got in the car when Ben called out to Stan.

“I give you a ride Stan, I’m already to go I just want to check everyone is okay.”

Stan smiled and walk to the car. Bev, Richie and Eddie had started to pull away, Mike and Bill were still talking about something he could here but it look serious. Stan said thanks and hopped in the car.

Ben was gripping the steering wheel as he drove down the streets. Stanley wanted to talk he just couldn’t bare the silence.

“So, you run your own company. That must be great plus you must be loaded.”

Ben looked shocked at Stan as no-one else really talked about his job. Stan smiled.

“Don’t think I’m prying, I’m second in command at my accounting firm so I’m loaded as well and I know that an running an architecture company must pay more that accounting and you designed the building a work at.”

Stan let out a little laugh at Ben face. “It about a five hour flight from Atlanta to Augusta. And since I just remembered my old best friends I googled all of you.”

“Bill writes great horror book with mostly shitty ending, Bev runs a fashion empire with her husband which in his interviews seems like a prick. Richie is a comedian and I guessed he didn’t write is acts because they are not him, Eddie is a risk annalist which sound quite interesting. I also find an article about Mike buying the library.”

Stan looked down at his arm and looked at his wedding ring and smiled sadly. Ben saw this and asked. “How long have you been married?”

Smiling Stan replied. “Coming up fifteen years this summer, I meet Patty just after university in a karaoke bar while I was drunk singing backstreet boy. How about you dating anyone?”

Ben shook his head but laugh at the fact that Stan sings karaoke as they pulled into a park outside the town house. Stan heard Bev asking if they had much to pack. Ben had not unpack yet and Stan didn’t really pack anything. Eddie was racing out of his car and into the town house.

“I better go get the first aid kit, see you in a moment.”

Stan follow Eddie into the town house. He had a strange feeling that leaving was going to be worst that staying. He heard some crash downstairs as he when up the stairs to find Eddie. Where were Bill and Mike?

To be continue…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this going to watch IT chapter two again.


End file.
